


Your Baby(Zarriam)

by zauthor



Series: All his little things(Zayn Centric)(Drabbles) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Short, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauthor/pseuds/zauthor





	Your Baby(Zarriam)

"Maybe...Just Maybe....All of this could have been better!" Zayn groaned. He was sitting on his closet floor, with both his boyfriends splashing all his clothes on him.

"No, it's too good to be any better!" Harry smirked.

Zayn groaned.

"Why did I ever mentioned that I needed to clean my closet to you two nutjobs?" He scrunched up his nose, frustration laced his every word.

"Cause we are the best! Oh, look what I found, Harry! This a small pair of underwear, don't you think?"

Liam held up a black tank top, apparently, inspecting it from every angle possible.

"Let me check! " Harry took it from him, holding it up over his head. He tried to slip his arms through it but got stuck half way through, with one of his arms held up and one a little lower close to it while, his head was completely covered by the tank top itself.

Zayn couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's antics.

"No dude, I think its some kind of a top. By the looks of it ,a very tight and short top! " Zayn laughed again.

"Harry, you do know it's my top, right? It's supposed to be tight on you. " The shorter lad held onto his stomach, trying to control his laughter.

However, he didn't need to do much effort on his part. Liam was looking at him with an unusual seriousness on his face. His smile had dropped completely and had been replaced by a huge frown.

Zayn wiggled his eyebrows and shrugged. As if to ask his boyfriend What was going on in his head.

Liam sighed.

"When did you get that top?" He asked tapping his left foot, clearly agitated. The raven haired lad rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! You know I got it when I went shopping with Niall. I showed it to you!" Zayn defended himself.

"Yeah but I thought it was an underwear!" The younger lad chuckled, Harry joining him.

"Dude, If that's an underwear, I wanna know what you think when you see real underwear." Harry laughed, his head still stuck in the tank top and arms still held high above his head.

"Did you ever wore it? I didn't know you wore such short tops." Zayn humphed.

"Relax, Liam. You know me, beside who would even like to see me wearing this out of the house." Zayn tried to calm his distressed boyfriend.

"Clearly, not him!" Harry laughed.

An angry expression clouded over Liam's face, making Zayn burst into chuckles.

"Shut up, Harry! Like you'd want it. " He yelled his face getting redder by the second.

"Don't you worry, my love. I won't wear it not now. Not ever! Okay? " Zayn laced his arms around Liam's neck, the older lad placing his head on his shoulder.

"You know it's just cause I love you.And you're MY baby." Zayn couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of Liam's confession. The older lad was such a softie, that even his possessiveness seemed cute.

"I know. I'm your baby. Now, please help me clean up this mess, my lovely love." Zayn tried to make his best puppy dog eyes and it was inevitable that Liam agreed.

"Hey, guys, If the over protective boyfriend and the selfish little baby moment is gone? Could you please help me out of this, remember I'm your boyfriend too!" Harry yelled, scrambling to get out of the top.

An evil smirk spread itself on Zayn's lips and he looked over at Liam to see he shared the expression

Both of them looked at Harry and the mess of clothes.

They sat down getting to work, separating clothes after clothes.

"Nah!"

Both of them broke out into laughter, Harry's pleading words fading in the background.

+

Written in: 2014

Edited.


End file.
